His Dragon
by Jellal Frenandes
Summary: "His dark, green eyes staring into my soul, almost as if I were pellucid. Beautiful crimson scales reflecting sunlight with every move. His breath fanning right over me, smelling like fish and deer. He could eat me whole if desired, with those diamond strong fangs." Igneel Dragneel, a man who is more than obsessed with dragons ventures into a journey to find his dragon. Dragon AU


**Update as of 6/22/17**

 **-Changed to one chapter and title from Dragon Quest to His Dragon**

 **-Fixed a few grammar mistakes**

 **-Added a few more details**

His Dragon

Why would anyone want to purposely put himself in danger? Why would anyone want to go to such lengths to do so? Why would you want to see the very thing that has been your enemy since the beginning of time, your ancestors enemy, and their ancestors enemy? The very thing that took the life right out of your mother, your father, your civilization? Creatures that put the Tyrannosaurus Rex to shame.

Dragons have been my passion, my heart and soul even while in my mothers womb, before I even knew what these beasts looked like or how much power they held within them. I've loved dragons since I could remember, their majestic scales, the way they soar through the air, as if it was never really there. Long, awe-inspiring wings as they stretch from sea to sea.

Yet, I find myself vacillating as I ponder if I should continue my lifelong dream. It's a one- in-a-million chance to lay your eyes upon these majestic beasts of a reptile, even more of an adventure knowing that everyone believes they're now extinct.

I was a young lad, not a boy anymore, but not a man either. When everyone knew dragons were out there, somewhere, soaring the upper atmosphere without a care in the world, only thinking about what they would eat that night, yet no one had seen one for forty years. When Daphne claimed to have seen the one thing I've been in love with since birth. No one believed her, all she was good for was a good laugh. Everyone, but me.

I had heard about her story in grade school. I overheard Zirconis patronizing her name, gaining a few chuckles but nothing near as much as when it was first introduced years prior. That day was a serendipity for me. Almost as exciting as when I received my first _Dragons for Dummies_ , I still remember all the sleepless nights, staying up till the chickens greeted everyone with their cheerful clucking.

I spent hours at the local library, rereading and re-memorizing as many dragon facts as I could, of course I had already memorized each and every fact until I could recite it with perfection.

I came upon an archaic book, seams ripping and tearing with every move I made.I have no idea how that tenuous article had withstood the many years it lay in the library, it's brown leather fading, showing how abused it had been. Dog ears on every other page, either with intent or by accident. Across the cover of the abused book, lay faded large black letters, I could barely read them, even with my spectacles on. As I try to decode it's hidden message, my eyes about to burst from their sockets, faintly, as if mocking me, the letters appeared.

E.N.D

As old as it may be, that precious rubbish of a book was the key to my success, at the time I had no idea how much it would help me in the future.

I made a mental checklist as I packed my bag for the long journey that awaited me. _Clothing_

 _Journal_

 _Pencil_

 _Camera_

 _Extra clothing_

 _Paper_

 _Pencils_

 _Camera lenses_

I couldn't help but feel as if I was forgetting something. I had everything besides food, but I had sorted that problem out months in advance, all I needed was enough to cure my aching stomach on the way to my chosen location. Then it hit me. Like a dragon flapping its lithe wings, causing a hurricane in its wake.

My book! The very one that gave me a vestige that my dragon still roams the Earth.

I quickly but gently snatched the volume, placing it under my armpit as I grabbed the rest of my belongings. Swiftly locking my apartment, I made my way to the future that lies ahead of me.

The sun hit me like the tail of a dragon as it glides through the air, perfecting the art of flying, blinding me for just a second. Shielding my eyes from the sun's powerful UV rays, I clumsily made my way to the my car.

The anticipation was killing me as I drove to the boat station. I felt like I had just turned

seventy by the time I got there, but that was years to come, I still had yet to turn forty.

After checking in, I made my way to the room I would be staying in for the next week or so, the island where my precious book guided me is not easy to get to. Luckily, a cruise in celebration of the joy that summer would bring would be stopping on an island not too far from my designation. From there I would be taking a much smaller boat to my new home, where I hope to find my gorgeous dragon would be waiting for me.

After spending fruitless hours laying in bed restless, I leaned against the railing outside my sleeping chambers, the cool metal soothing my excitement just a tad. I thought about the many adventures I'm sure to have. As well as the pointless contemptuous arguing between me and an old friend of mine. Grandeeney and I have been friends for decades, when we were younger we bathed together every now and then. She always supported my love for dragons. Staying up to ungodly hours with me as I searched for any clues as to where my dragon could be hiding.

Yet, she opposes the idea of my journey. One moment helping me with my dream, then another persuade me out of it. I know she means no harm, but it pains me to think that she doesn't want me to find my beloved dragon. She only agreed to my departure if only I return back safely with a picture of the creature that I had become addicted to.

Slowly fading back into the real world, I make my way to the confines of my bedroom.

Sun leaked into my chambers, forcing me awake. It has been five days. Five days since I left my home. Five days since I have last seen Grandeeney. None of that mattered now. Today was the day. The day I would start my lifelong quest, the quest for my dragon.

Making my way to the next step to my lifelong dream, I stepped aboard a sailboat. Looking across the seemingly endless sea, I calculated how long it'd take for a dragon to conquer the distance.

Finally, after researching and studying these beautiful creatures and places they may call home, I finally landed on what is to be the milestone in history.

Mountains upon mountains soar into the sky, reaching lengths no human can reach, but surely a reptile with great wings stronger than diamond can reach within minutes. If a human were to climb such lengths the only way they'd make it before their skin and bones, chances are that of finding a cure for cancer. Forming an almost perfect circle, rocky cliffs making the perfect resting place for a dragon of any size.

Beautiful waterfalls cascading their refreshing water placed randomly, yet they capture your breath without a seconds doubt.

Fields of wild flowers sprout from the ground anywhere they please, leaving behind what every artist wished they could pull from their imagination and arrange just as beautifully as what nature has created. Forests lining the mountain's edge, as wild deer and boar feast upon it's many delicacies.

In the dead center lies a breathtaking volcano, steam flying from its vent, clouding the once beautiful blue sky. Fields of flowers circling the might volcano, worshiping it.

It looks like something right out of a hotel advertisement.

The perfect place for a dragon.

I was able to set up my camp along a low cliff on a mountain's edge, flat enough for me to complete the tasks required. A pellucid river flowing right by camp, perfect for bathing and drinking.

As I unpack the last of my things, the sun beat its rays upon me, reminding me that summer is on it's way, tomorrow to be exact. Stripping off my clothes I waded my way into the crisp, refreshing water. Basking in it's chill.

Sleep was the last thing on my mind as I stare into the starry night, counting constellations as I lay bored. Getting up and grabbing my journal, I wrote everything that had happened to me on my journey. Not forgetting a single detail. Finished and perfected, sleep found its way into my mind and forced my eyelids closed.

Today was officially the day. The day I start my hunt for the beast that has plagued my mind since childhood. Excitement coursing through my veins, I got ready to find my beauty.

I had no idea where to start. I assumed that he would be gathering his breakfast, so I set my sights on the mighty forests below. Knowing what my desire was from an early age, I perfected every obstacle willing to come into play. As I studied the forest, looking for clues as to where my monstar may lay, I came up empty handed. Without a trace of his whereabouts, I set my sights into another part of the forest.

As breathtaking as the scenery is, the place was massive. The urge to give up and try tommorrow was strong, but the want for my dragon was stronger. Forgetting about the lush forest, I pondered as to where I shall search. A dragon in the flower fields would stick out like a sore thumb. With that in mind I head for the mighty volcano, watching smoke fill the air.

Before I'm able to step foot out of the forest, a stentorian roar fills the air rattling my very bones, dulcet to my ears. As I look into the endless sky, my heart almost stops. I've been dreaming of this from the very moment I was born.

His handsome fiery red scaled glisten in the light of the sun, reflecting whatever light dares to touch it. As he soars from mountaintop to mountaintop, I realize just how powerful and lithe these creatures are. Wings stretching from sea to sea, beating against the wind causing even the trees to bow down to his strength. His tail gliding along like a feather, horns jutting out from his back to the tip of his tail. From his handsome face, crowning him with his own protection. A sign that he is the king. One stubby short horn on the tip of his snout and small beautiful scales forming a small beard under his chin. Glorious talons dipping into a nearby river as he flies by, roaring idyllically into the sky.

Circling around his territory, his eyes land on me, heart pounding against my chest im sure it'll pop out, but that doesn't matter right now. My dragon has found me.

Before I can intake a shaky breath, the majestic reptile is within meters of me. His dark, green eyes staring into my soul, almost as if I were pellucid. Beautiful orange and red scales reflecting sunlight with every move. His breath fanning right over me, smelling like fish and deer. He could eat me whole if desired, with those diamond strong fangs. Muscles stretched across his body. The closer I look, I realize his scales aren't just red. Every scale or so has the slightest flicker of pink, but only in certain parts of his back and neck. What a strange color. But pink or not, he's still my dragon. The thing I've wanted since the day I was born.

He started intensly at me, studying my every move, every intake of breath, crimson hair moving in all directions as the wind grabs at it, tossing it wherever it pleases. Studying my soul, determining who I really am. Testing me, considering if I'm worthy of him or just a source of entertainment. Friend or foe.

I stared into the beast's obsidian eyes, as if in a trance. I lived a thousand years in a second.

Once he made his decision if I was worth his time, the behemoth expeditiously leaped into the air, stretching his grand wings, displaying them off to the world. Sun hitting crimson red armor, creating a beautiful array of colors. Then took off toward the glorious mountain tops, far from sight. My dragon was gone. Never to return.

As he winged away, swaying the appendages every now and then, I studied his every move. Huge tail flowing freely behind, weighing that of a feather. Large broad head directing him to his destination, tucking his wings in and diving into the vast river before springing back out and into the sea of clouds and smoke. Clutching a school of fish in wide scaly claws, dropping a few as he flew idyllically.

Realization hit me, that I had in fact seen my first dragon. Emerald eyes and crimson scales burned into my memory forever. I stood on the border between wild poppies and giant oaks for what felt like millenniums, not submerged in towering timber, nor in arable land where flowers bloom. But where flower meet tree, assorted in a nearly perfect manner. It was over. My only chance to study the wild beast was over, wasted with pointless staring. If I go home now my story will end up the same as Daphne's, another soul claiming to have seen the beast that once ruled the universe.

The only option I had was to follow the enormous reptile or face the vulgar remarks that were sure to come. Hiking up my backpack I began my trek toward the mighty carnivore.

It was immensely exhausting to find my dragon, but I knew I'd have to undergo extreme terrain far before I began my hunt. Morning turned to midday, shortly after night came to greet me. I was far from camp, farther than I thought. Luckily I brought a sleeping bag so I'd have little warmth, but no protection from predators.

Gazing upon the heavenly body above me, eyes moving from each and every star as they show off the way they know best, lighting the sky in a brilliant pattern. Fireflies glowing a dimmer, more soothing light, communicating with each other in their own familiar language. Sleep slowing took it's hold on me and eventually put me under it's incantation.

As the sun kissed the horizon the birds automatically sang their morning song. Groggily opening my eyes, I too got a face full of sunlight. Lazily sitting up, I rested a bit more, watching the birds soar through the air without a care, before grudgingly getting up for another endless day of searching.

As the day grew longer I had yet to see my dragon. All that had come from my exploration was venturing further and further away from my camp. The brute never emerged from his hidden location, even to feast on the many resources accumulating his humble abode. For an animal of such size, surely he must eat half his body weight or more a day, yet he never once showed himself to me after our first introduction.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, I still hadn't gazed upon the unseen reptile. With every passing second, I couldn't help but worry. What if something happened to him? What if he was killed by a rival dragon? Surely I would have heard his cry for help and another beast of an animal glide through the air if there was an attack upon him. If he's not hurt nor injured, then where is my mighty beast?

I had tried to lure him out of whatever spell he may be in, leaving fresh meat in the middle of the flower fields, near the volcano or in the densely packed forests. I rested near my campsite, the battle between sun and moon turning in the moon's favor, a variety of pinks, oranges and purples to show the moon's glory and the sun's decline. Reading my reliable book, inspecting anything and everything about it, hoping to find a clue as to where the armored reptile may be. It proved fruitless.

My mind began taking a trip down memory lane, creating a mental image with the few glimpses I was fortunate enough to cast upon the giant. Wings stretched across the sky, supporting his enormous weight like it were nothing, gliding with elegance, not a vestige of incoordination in sight. The mighty volcano filling the heavens with smoke as far as the eye can see.

A name. I must give my dragon a name. His name must be perfect. Something that shows how strong he truly is, beautiful and perspicacious. My crimson colored addiction's name must be _perfect_. What screams _perfect_?

Acnologia.

No. That title fits an evil dragon, one who's committed multiple iniquity deeds, scales black as night and large gleaming white eyes. That is nowhere near my kind-hearted dragon, one whose scales have never once been tainted.

The stars, how they brighten the night, making it seem anything but dark. No. Stars are beautiful and bright, but my dragon is anything but a star. Stars are only visible at night, my dragon is visible at all times, if he chooses to let you see him.

Winter. Snowflakes' are beautiful, each and every one as unique as the other, just like my dragon. Coating the world with a beautiful white. My dragon is anything but winter. Winter is frigid, where as my dragon is anything but cold. My dragon is crimson, red, with small hints of pink, no where near the chilly colors of winter..

Winter is a beautiful season, but Summer is gorgeous. The sun shining down upon the earth spreading heat and joy in its wake, just like my dragon. The fire that my dragon produces would burn any snowflake who dares come across its' path. Summer is perfect, but not the right name.

Natsu.

Natsu. Japanese for summer. It suits my dragon perfectly, all the characteristics of Summer lies right in that name. That _perfect_ name.

Before the sun would blind me that morning, I'd already had a light breakfast, deciding on what I'd do with my time that morning. Debating between pointless hours searching for my long lost dragon or a refreshing swim in the pellucid river. The river won.

As I descended into the icy labyrinth multi colored fish began dodging my every move, annoyed that I had disturbed their morning. I was glad I was by myself, I enjoyed the quiet peaceful arora around me. Sure, I missed Grandeeney and Metalicana, but the river felt better than ever as the hot summer sun beat down upon me. I'll be leaving the beautiful island with a farmers tan if the sun doesn't take a break, but that didn't matter right now.

After the water had left its mark on me, turning my fingers and toes into prunes, I sluggishly retreated from the water's icy grip. Drying off, I began to write about my adventures to Grandeeney. How I'd spent my first night in the island, not missing a single detail, the way Natsu stared intensely at me, then disappeared for what feels like an eternity. And how much I miss her and Metalicana.

She probably won't believe me about Natsu, I have no picture to prove that I had in deed seen the beast I love, but that didn't bother me. I know I saw him, no matter what anyone says. I'd finally found my beloved reptile. Even though he left me, mocking that he had something that I desperately wanted, waving a bone in the face of a starving dog.

After finishing my letter and sealing it, I began one of the many pointless treks I'd already endured. Arriving at the small town near the sea, I delivered my letter to the boating station, giving specific orders to send it to the nearest post office on the mainland. Another trek towards my campsite, hours of boredom joining me.

Walking back to the campsite was uneventful, just like the last couple of weeks had been. My mind couldn't stay on a single thought, bouncing from moments in my past to present to future events that might accrue, most of which ended with myself in harms way. Trudging through the forest I'd grown to know so well, the only thing my brain could stay on was Natsu. Recalling every move he made, every flap of his wings. The more I dreamt of my long desired dragon the more I missed him. I'd seen him for at most thirty seconds, but it felt like I'd known him forever.

Fading back into reality, I realized that I'd stumbled into another part of the forest, a part I had no recollection of ever being in. It was too late to turn around, I'd ventured a while away from the towering oaks and douglas-firs. Surrounded by unfamiliar pines, I received my compass from my backpack, heading North where I hoped my camp was. Investigating every blade of grass, making sure Natsu hadn't stumbled in, secretly hoping he had.

When I finally made it out of the irksome forest, my campsite was directly to my West. Grumpily plodding my way over, wishing I had wings like the reptilian living here. I'd always had reptiles as a boy, usually lizards and bearded dragons. They reminded me of my passion and obsession, so of course I had to have one. But the lizard I'd seen a month ago put all my pet reptiles to shame. Scenarios of what Natsu could be up to forced themself into my brain, scenes of him hauling back a princess from a far land, piles upon piles of gold and riches following. Princes and Princesses had long ago vanished, and I disbelieve that dragons hoard gold and silver, yet all the scenarios revolving around me, fighting to show themself, all involved rubies and riches.

Finally I made it back to my tent, far beyond what I thought would be a small trek. Stomach growling, I set my sights on food., making my way towards the small supply I had left. Leading myself next to the icy river, it's chill rising upon my legs, trying to take what little worth I had left. When I got to the crate, my heart stopped, breath surrendering. The crate, once promising me the delight of a full stomach, now lies a pile of rubbish. Wooden planks ripped carelessly, looking like a murder scene. It didn't help that bits of once frozen meat were mixed with crushed tomatoes, adding to the affect.

Staring at my destroyed food supply, I could only comprehend one thought. I didn't care that I'd have to wait a few more days till my food came again or that I'd have to clean the mess up if I didn't want wildlife to do so for me. The thought of my horrible day deceased in that moment, never to return. All I could think about was one annoying crimson scaled lizard.

My dragon was back.

He'd awaken from whatever incantation he'd been put under, he was back, and at full force.

Smiling wildly, my hunger long gone, I set down my belongings, ready for sun to win against moon, so that I could see my dangerous beast for the first time in months.

The moment the sun usurped the moon and won the battle, spreading the joy of his return, I had already been awake. Bags packed, body washed, and stomach full of anticipation. The last month's journey had proved pointless, but today would make up for wasted time. Today I was _going_ to see that hot-headed lizard.

Having had enough of the forest, I made my way across the magnificent pasture, blossoms dancing side to side as the wind softly tickled their petals. Wild deer leaping away from the threat of my presence. Stationed between the crag of the volcano and the furthest boundary of the towering trees, circling around for any signs of Natsu. I'd checked every possible hiding spot he may have been in, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have moved from one hidden location to another.

After a full 360 degree rotation, emerald eyes landed upon the fearsome mountaintops, it's height exceeding far beyond the forest's. The only land I had yet to search were the mountains, their height seemingly impossible. Without the right equipment nor mental strength, resting in the gerbera fields would have to suffice. Gazing into the endless sea of clouds and smoke, snow white bunnies and elephants mingling above.

A peaceful hush settled over the valley, the sway of the trees making only a peep. A few minutes had passed before that familiar bellow of Natsu sounded throughout the valley. The mighty roar echoed off of every mountain, an ineffable sound, chills ran down my spin. A sound that anyone would revere.

A sound I'd been dying to hear. A sound I'd become addicted to hearing.

Sitting up with such force I was sure I'd gotten whiplash, my eyes searched the clouded sky for the bright red figure. Faintly a large dull shadow appeared across the valley every now and then as it's owner soared above the clouds.

Vision following his winding path, memorizing every gap the servil silhouette showed itself through. Snatching up bags, I ran toward the vanishing shadow. Taking large strides as I tried to match the dragons fast pace, he winning without trying, large muscular wings aiding his accomplishment.

Running became harder and harder as Natsu grew further and further away. His once massive figure now the size of a grain of sand. Slowly I came to an undesired halt, not having the stamina to keep up. Once again, my dragon was gone. But this time, he wasn't gone for good.

For what seemes like the hundredth time, I followed the unreachable dragon's trail, this time in a leisurely fashion. Knowing my dragon was still alive, somewhere within the confines of the mountain tops kept me from sprinting to his whereabouts.

As time ticked by, the rest of the world followed in it's never ending path. The ongoing battle between sun and moon, Earth's mantle changing temperatures soon to aid magma on its quest to the surface, destroying everything in its path.

By nightfall, I'd made it to what I assumed was the mountain Natsu was hiding in. The tallest compared to the various summits surrounding the valley fit for a king. A dragon king at that.

Deciding the forest was the best place to camp, hiding my scent within its natural aroma, containing perfect protection from various predators. Laying under the low lying branches of a nearby tree, I perfected the art of camouflage using fallen branches and leaves from a myriad of trees, making sure my natural scent was far gone.

Waking up to the sun's rays through the minute holes between the canopy. For once the sun hadn't thrown itself into my face, forcing my eyes open. It was nice, refreshing even. Waking up on my own time, instead of by the sun's orders.

Slowly standing, stretching my aching bones and tired muscles, relishing in the feel. From the tips of toes to the ends of fingertips, never getting tired of the feel. Lazily grabbing my bags, I made my way out of the tranquil forest.

Gazing at the enormous mountains, I could definitely wait to climb their fearsome height. Knowing I didn't have the right gear, and that I'd definitely succumb to a quick and painful death, the thought of conquering the mighty peaks vanished from sight as quickly as it came.

Only then had I realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten at all yesterday, and only a small amount the day before. It was best to find some berries instead of hunting any game, seeing that I only had a small handgun for protection and taking into account that I'd have to produce a flame if I desired meat. Once again, my day started with my presence back into the abundant forest. Fortunately I was able to find a nice supply of berries within the forest's dense foliage, grateful that I'd read up on different berries before my travels.

After my light breakfast, packing a few pounds into my bag for later use, I returned my gaze upon the summits that enclosed the terrain, on the border between bloom and seedling. Sweeping my calloused hand through my unkempt hair as best I could, it had turned into a rather peculiar bird's nest over the last few days.

Pondering over how I'd observe my beloved dragon if he was cooped up in the confines of the mighty mountain peaks, my prayer was answered as a majestic crimson scaled lizard appeared from one of the multiple caves, just sitting on the edge, daring gravity to fight against him.

He too seemed to have missed a few meals, his broad head sweeping side to side, looking for the next victim to appease his hunger. Not wanting to be said victim, slowly I made my way under the protection of the canopy, away from hungry dragon eyes.

Target in sight, the colossal winged reptile dove through the air, faster than the speed of light. Sharp onyx eyes locked on their target, never wavering. By the time he dove from the ledge, within seconds he had his prey in sharp rugged nails, creature still squirming.

Long sharp talons seized their prey in the hindquarters and shoulders, hunger driving all forces. Blood oozed from the lacerations, wounds that'd surely kill. The unfortunate creature he held within his grasp struggled, fighting a battle that he'd never win. Still it tried, defying all odds as his instinct took in, the need to flee stronger than ever.

Natsu flipped the defenseless creature on it's back, legs kicking and body squirming, like a cockroach flipped over. I prayed for the creature, prayed that Natsu would just end his torture, finish off what he'd started and be done. Unfortunately, for me and the elk, Natsu was nowhere near done, he'd just stated his little 'game.'

The elk hollered for help, but there was nothing his companions could do without getting themself in the same predicament. Even if they could, by some means, save the member of their herd, they were nowhere in sight. Fleeing the area as soon as the beast took ahold of his snack. By now, every creature within a hundred miles knew the beast had returned, and he was starving.

Teasingly, Natsu let the creature stand up, let it try to run for it's life, before limping no more than a few meters, he was back down, beneath the monsters claws once again. Again and again he repeated the process, till he'd gotten bored, making up a new game to play.

Finally, he flipped the animal one final time, tearing through the soft underbelly, revealing its contents, right away Natsu devoured everything in sight, not a bone left behind. The worst part of all, the creature was still alive. His screams and cries louder than ever, slowly dissipating into the murky sky. Legs giving one final attempt to flee, before bones stiffened and his life sucked right out.

It was a horrifying sight. Something so surreal, so-so, _so beyond description._ But it was nature, something that was an everyday occurrence. Something I'd have to get over if I wanted to study my dragon up close. It was disbelieving to know that I was within meters of the very beast who'd just playing with the life of another creature right before my eyes. He'd been able to do the very same to me, but why hadn't he? Surely I'd only be a morsel, not enough to fill his appetite, but a meal nonetheless.

Once satisfied, Natsu opened his grand wings, stretching each muscle to their fullest, cracking bones in a pleasuring way. Before taking into the air where he belonged, his element.

I'd lost my appetite after that, even _thinking_ about food made me gag. No wonder the remains of my food case looked like a homicide, Natsu had gone full force, ripping everything to shreds. Everything about his eating habits was inundating me, I desperately needed a break. The way he played with his food was superfluous, He'd be eating the same amount if he were to end the creature's life quickly, instead of suffer in its final hours.

For once, I dreaded finding Natsu. Wishing I could erase the act away, never to show itself in my memory for the rest of time.

After clearing my mind for a few hours, I returned to my quest. The maxim "Don't play with your food" replaying itself. I was grateful I decided to hide away under the cover of the trees, thankful that the trees had been there in the the first place.

Peering up at the mouth of the cave the brutal beast had dove from hours before. It wasn't the highest cave, not even close to the mountaintop compared to other caverns, but not near the ground that I'd easily be able to climb into. Of course, that'd be to easy, and as displayed earlier, nature was never easy.

Glancing around the small opening, I noticed various other cliffs and ledges, perfect for a dragon of Natsu's size. Where he'd easily be able to relax and relish in the warmth the sun offers or gaze upon his terrain.

Out of all the ledges and cliffs, one stood out the most. Slightly diagonal to Natsu's cave. Wide enough to fit a modern home, with what appeared to be a small pond judging by the few trees and bushes.

It looked as if God himself had carved it out of the mountain, every crack and crevice perfectly in position. Made only for me, and my use only. As much as I loved the little adobe I already had, I could tell this would be my new home for the rest of my stay. Perched directly above the towering trees, giving me a perfect view of all that Natsu's terrain had to offer.

Speaking of Natsu, his beautiful head poked out from my ledge, almost telepathically knowing that I was there. His dark, warm eyes peered down at me, welcoming me to join him. Moments earlier I was terrified by him, but seeing him now I couldn't help but want to scale the mountain, reach my hand out to his much larger claw, and lay with him, basking in the sun's affection.

Staring me right in the eye, he swung open his mighty wings, outstretching them to their fullest length, and glided down to me. Sun reflecting off scales, creating a beautiful array of light.

Landing softly on the grass, hefty tail curling around talons. Déjà Vu hit with full force, memories of my first night pounding against my skull, a migraine already forming. His fish scented breath fanned across my skin, mixed with elk from his previous meal.

Without a seconds hesitation, I muttered the one word I've been dying to say. The one word I've dreamt of from day one. The name of _my_ dragon.

" _Natsu."_ I whispered, voice harsh and scratchy from the weeks it went by unused.

He knew I was talking about him, as he tilted his head to the side, a mysterious glint in his eye. Then, out of nowhere, he snatched me up in his powerful talons, flying straight into the inanimate bunnies.

His hold on me was strong, but not enough to cause harm. Holding me close to his chest, not letting me fall a single inch, even with rapid speed. Wind yelling stentorian into my ears. Climbing higher, and higher and higher into the endless sea of puffy animals.

When he reached the acme of speed before breaking the sound barrier-though I'm sure he had when we first took off, he spread his wings to their fullest length, levitating above the rest of the world, holding me above the great terrain I had called home for the past few months.

The view was spectacular. It was ineffable. To think the view from foot was a masterpiece, from this height everything seemed one hundred times greater.

From this great height, I could see bitter cold snow and ice capping multiple mountain summits. Beautiful rock fading from years of erosion. The once alluring arable land now a cluster of colorful specks, but still speechless nonetheless. The once towering forest dwarfed to an infinitesimal size.

Before I had my full, Natsu tucked in his wings and spiraled down toward solid earth, movements lithe with motion came too fast for a reaction, even if I had screamed, my voice had ran away far before.

Before I knew it, the monster who had my life literally in his hands abruptly stopped in midair, right before the entrance to his cavern. Swiftly gliding on a ledge overseeing his wonderful territory, he finally set me down on wobbly knees.

Not able to hold myself up, I collapsed onto the rigid stone below, scraping knee caps and palms of hands as I went. An obnoxious snort sounded throughout the cave, hot breath fanning over the crown of my skull. Mocking my failure. Shakily getting back on my feet, I turned and looked the child-like creature in his onyx, viridescent speckled eyes. Lively eyes brimming with humor and anything far from the murderous beast I'd seen moments before.

From playful to bored in 0.4 seconds, he lazily trudged into the den and plopped down near the rear, once shining scales turned dull in the inky cave. Vacillating between decisions, I made up my mind and followed Natsu into his den.

It looked mysterious, full of hidden untouched secrets, waiting to be open and revealed to mankind. I wouldn't doubt that there may be archaic artifacts deep within it's realm, though it would be almost impossible for ancient civilization to climb such heights without outside forces' help.

Hesitantly taking a few steps forward into the unknown, it didn't help that Natsu's eyes shone like fairies in a sunbeam dance, slicing through the dark abyss with what little light shone through reflecting off his retina. Using his piercing gaze as my lighthouse, I found myself cloaked in the pitch-black cavity.

Getting enough courage to speed up my pace, toes finding ever chunk of earth that'd jumped in front of weary feet. I had made it a little over half way before the beast I'd set my sights on opened his mouth and blew out a blaze of fire, smoke pooling from wide nostrils, drifting up onto the ceiling of the cave.

The cave was enormous, a plentiful amount of giant stalactites hanging from the ceiling, some connecting with stalagmites, forming a sort of natural pillar. Water leaking from stalactites forming puddles under every one. Creating a rugged, jaggedy portrait, perfect for a dragon of such supremacy.

Fire glistening off rosy plates, light hitting at just the right angle, showing off perfection. Hands jutting over green eyes, blocking the sudden light from finding a home within. Skinned knees buckling, gravity dragging its victim towards the hardened earth.

Once my eyes adjusted to the unexpected light, blue and black specks filled my vision, taking their time to depart. Finally leaving, I glanced up at Natsu. He seemed to have enjoyed my little performance, eyes lighting up with humor and a stupid smile painted upon his lips.

The journey inside Natsu's cave seemed longer than finding the island and Natsu combined. Finding my legs, I plopped one leg in front of the other and gradually made my course towards the task at hand.

Stopping meters before the beast, I took in his exotic appearance. Multiple scars littered his body, the most significant running from a few inches from under his right eye, a matching one along the side of his neck. What seemed to be an additional peeked out from under mighty wings, appearingly shaped like a giant X.

He'd been in multiple fights, the smaller battle wounds probably from meat that's determined to see another day, the larger more noticeable one from competing dragons.

Other than the now noticeable battle wounds, he looked identical to the creature I'd occasionally seen before. The reason for his disappearance may lie within the torn flesh, but I'd never get his true intentions without digging further into the eerie mystery.

Not knowing what to do, I sat down crossing my legs in a 'criss-cross-applesauce' position. Shifting uncomfortable, all Natsu did was sit there and stare at me, unmoving. Emerald eyes looking through my soul as if I were pellucid with a bored expression.

Finally loosing interest in my uneventful performance, a large boulder caught his attention. Pouncing at it like a cat, he began rolling around tossing the boulder as he was pleased with every movement. Muscular tail swinging wildly, crashing into numerous stalagmites. Huge chunks of stone flying through the cave, nearly taking my head as a souvenir.

Just then, I realized that I'd promised Grandeeney I'd take a photo of the dragon once I'd found him, with that in mind I instantly stood up, alarming the dragon just a little. His attention quickly shifting from his toy to me. Green eyes studying me intensely, forked black tongue jutting out tasting the stale air. I went to reach for my bag only to realize it wasn't there.

Glancing around of what I could see of the large cave, my bag was nowhere in sight. Sighing, I knew I'd have to find a way down into the valley and hopefully find my lost items.

Trekking towards the mouth of the cave, I reluctantly looked down upon the vast terrain, searching for my misplaced bag. Before long my eyes locked onto the outcasted bag, catching one's eye without trying. It's brownish color, a complete contrast to the wonderful sea of cobalts and violets.

Sighing, I tried forming a plan to obtain my remote bag. There was no way I'd be able to descend the mighty cliff, that was a long, painful death waiting to happen. The only strategy I could devise either included a tragic death or Natsu.

A large rugged shadow loomed over my head, morphing strong horns longer and more defined. Seeming fiercer than he truly was. Peering over my shoulder into child-like eyes, full to the brim with endless joy. I was still stunned by his appearance. Something so fierce, savage even could be such a softie. Not sparing a second to think that I'd be able to surpass him, somehow capture and experiment on him.

Glancing down at my caramel colored bag, I pointed towards it, looking back into childish eyes.

"Can you get that for me, Natsu?" I requested, trying to sound as nice and innocuous as I could. Boyish eyes turned questioning, scale-plated eyebrows scrunching together, large head slightly tilted. Excellent dragon eyes landing atop said bag, a mix of surprise and understanding painted upon scaley features.

Not fully understanding my request, powerful talons scooped me up and dived towards solid earth. With little restraint, air gave way, wind gusting around us seconds from breaking the sound barrier. The quick-witted dragon extended blossom colored wings, muscular body jolting when air sent its revenge. Balance faltering briefly, rips and tears in the wing membrane at fault.

Slowing descending, hind legs first to touch the arable land, forearms following soon after. Gently setting me atop a beautiful array of blossoms, once boot clad feet touched the meadow, I strode over to my forgotten bag, kneeling on the ground. I began rummaging through my bag, eyes desperately searching for the silver machine.

Frustrated, I yanked the bag up from the bottom, spilling its contents onto the vibrant flowers.

Priding myself on the ability to find any hidden creature amongst their terrain, animal in their natural camouflage. Yet the silver cube made a fool out of my highly trained eyes.

Tan hands rummaging through the clutter of junk, while the salmon scaled dragon above stared quizzically at the two-legged human. Playing monkey-see-monkey-do, sharp talons hooked under a strap of the forgotten bag and raised it to forest green eyes.

A soft _thunk_ and the camera lay next to me, ceasing my movements. Glancing at the camera, then to the dragon still playing with the now shredded bag. Mimicking the odd movements I'd made.

Grasping the metal devise, inspecting it for any scratches and scuffs it may have received from its fall. Only a few hairline cracks decorated the surface, but nothing major.

Smiling a big, toothy grin, I brought the lense to my eye, ready to snap a photo for Grandeeney. Aiming the camera perfectly, my index finger pressed down on the 'on' button, a flash and ' _click'_ being produced.

Pulling back, I awaited the proof that dragons still do exist. By then, Natsu had stopped his play, full attention placed upon the metal cube in my hands. A full minute had passed, and my photograph had yet to show itself.

Popping open the camera, I checked the wires, I'm no genius nor have I perfected the art of technology, but to my untrained eye the wires seemed all right, they all seemed to to connect to whatever hole they needed to be. The only other option could be the film. Opening the film department, the world came crashing down, dead weight on my shoulders. There was no film. An empty abyss stared me in the face.

I stared at the empty compartment. Not knowing what to think. How could I have forgotten to put film in my camera!? I know I have film somewhere in my bag, I know i brought it, I had to of, right? How could I have forgotten the most important, most special item, the thing that will prove to everyone that I wasn't some crazy lunatic who was obsessed with the creatures everyone 'knew' where extinct?

Tan hands rummaged through the pile of junk scattered about the flower covered field, fingers soon digging in the hole filled pockets of the shredded rags. Sighing, pure disappointment laced between the sound. I'd lost my only chance to prove to my friends, and the world, that he truly _does_ exist. I'd remembered everything, the camera, the lense and the batteries, but not the film.

But I _know_ I brought it! I would of put it right next to the camera, yes, wrapped in a white bag, yes, now I remember, it should be- _will be_ in the smallest pocket of my bag, the one in the very front, the one that held my camera and everything needed for it to function. I remember, beginning to remember, I'm not remembering, or am I? I can imagine myself putting the film into my bag, but had it happened? Or am I slowly going insane? Maybe I am the crazy old man everyone believes me to be. No. I'm not hallucinating. I know what happened to the film, I know where it is. Or do I?

Shaking my head to get rid of these deranged and unstable thoughts, I decided to figure out what truly happened to my film one way or another. Standing up on unsteady legs I tried walking over to my shredded bag, I looked like a newborn deer learning how to walk, the desperate need for one's brain to figure out and memorize what muscles do what and how to move them, for a deer they either learn to walk and possible survive to see another day or don't and be an easy meal for some carnivore, but for me my brain turns back on and I hopefully find that film, or to stay quiet and prevent me from my tiresome mission.

When my jello legs finally made it to the brown bag my knees gave out, my entire weight thrown into my knees making large scrapes and bruises appear like magic adding to the ones from earlier, but that didn't matter. I needed to find that film. Ignoring the large holes Natsu granted me, I ripped open every pocket, searched every crevice, left no inch of that bag untouched. I felt like my life depended on finding the film, in fact, it did. I could prove that dragons are still out there.

But do I really want to? Do I really want to prove to the world these amazing reptiles are still out there? Of course I want to, but what would happen to Natsu? Would _he_ want the world to know about his existence? Would he even _care?_ He surely would care if random men went searching for him, but, that's exactly what _I_ did. _I_ was, and still am, a strange man who left everything behind just to find him, and he so easily let me into his world. He let me in without a care, as if I could do no harm to him because he knew just how strong and powerful he is.

Steadily dropping the bag onto the green fingers, each blade that came in contact with the fabric bending and moving to contort into the perfect shape to hold the bag. My eyes slowly traveled up the marvelous fiery red and orange scales. I locked eyes with the overgrown lizard, staring straight onto his forest green orbs.

I only came to discover him. I never, and will never mean him any harm, but what about everyone else? If everyone was the size of an ant, you could fill a cup full of all the ruthless and greedy people in the world, the ones that wouldn't waste a second to hunt down one of these rare beasts and kill him on the spot, no questions asked.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like taking a picture of Natsu. I don't think I ever will want to, not while his life's in jeopardy. He let me into his life, into his world without hesitating, showed me where he sleeps, where and what he hunts, he did everything without worrying that I'd betray him. Meeting this dragon was the best thing that has ever happened to me, so why would I recklessly throw it all away?

I've never been in love before, sure I'd dated before, but I never truly _loved_ someone. Even Grandeeney, my life long friend, someone who will always be my best friend, I still don't truly love her.

But this dragon, this amazing creature, this-this reptile I can't even begin to explain. One of the few creatures still alive since the Dawn of Dinosaurs, a creature who is so magnificent, so amazing no word can describe. He, Natsu, was what I have been looking for, the very thing that I set as my lifelong goal. He is perfect- _more than_ perfect! From the tip of his tail to the horns, between every single scale and inside every single _cell_ of the reptile. He found me, on my first day in his valley, he swooped down without a fear in the world. And those months, those months that he had left me. I'll never know what happened to him, but I know that during those months he was gone I swore my heart burst out from my chest and ran away. Those months he scared me far beyond imagination, I thought I'd never be able to see my dragon again.

I love this dragon.

Like a mother who holds her child for the first time, the undying love that comes with the first touch. I love Natsu more than anything else in the world. He is and always will be my everything. My son. We may be two separate species, species that have nothing in common, but he is my son. He is, and always will be. In that instant I gave up my hunt for the film, it's probably sitting in my bed at home, but I could care less. All I want is for my dragon, _my son_ to be safe. And he will, as long as I keep his secret.


End file.
